geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
MrLorenzo
MrLorenzo is an Italian level creator and moderator in Geometry Dash. He is known to be a top 50 creator with a different way of decorating, from effects to designs. He is also quite known because of his personal Geometry Dash server where he takes level requests from all the players. Medias He has an Instagram account with over 1000 followers where he takes random questions from his followers and sometimes answers in a quite funny way. He has a YouTube channel with over 2400 subscribers, where he records unknown easy levels and uploads some levels he built-in or is involved in. He has a Discord account where he takes level requests and chats with every kind of person. He has a Twitter account with over 250 followers where he posts random stuff, he is quite inactive there. Achievements * MrLorenzo has recently reached 21st position in the Demon List with his latest level Tapwreck, a short core level with super tights tunnels and hard timing jumps. * He earned the GD mod button. * He is inside the top 100 creator leaderboard. * He joined a bunch of megacollabs, for example, Celestial Force, Freedom08, Photovoltaic II, Extinction, etc. * He has 2500 subscribers on YouTube (Most viewed video: https://youtu.be/ies0KjEjTFs). * He was the second Italian to get an Epic rated level. * He was the first Italian to get a Weekly Demon (Shambolic). * Shambolic has been Weekly Demon for one of the shortest times of Geometry Dash history. * He got his levels verified and recorded by some famous players (Dorami, SrGuillester, TrusTa, Enlex, Kapinapi, Nexus, GuitarHeroStyles and more). Levels All MrLorenzo levels (from older to newest): * -Hard Adventure (4*) * -Tsunami (1*) * -Colorland (1*) * -Idols (1*) * -Let Go (6*) * -Final Battle (6*) w/GeometryMan * -Soaring the wind (5*) w/SilverSould * -Obsolete sky (5*) * -The 7th day (6*) * -One more thing (4*) * -It hurts (7*) w/GDConnor * -Bastion (7*) w/MrKrugger * -Chaoz Fantasy (5*) * -SuperNova (5*) * -Fractal (7*) * -Agleam (5*) * -Rain Full (9*) w/schady * -Forbidden Voices (8*) w/Helos * - To worlds end (5*) w/EnjoyGame * -This Game * -Falling Mists * -Stars of hell * -Bright Divinity (5*) w/Gibbon765 * -Fantasia * -Absolute Zero (6*) * -Sonder w/SH Wings * -Hate * -Several Pump (6*) * -Luminous Genocide (10*) * -Malware (10*) w/enlex & Sxap * -DeadBeat (7*) * -Beautiful Now (5*) * -Starchaser (7*) w/Goose * -Gangsta (6*) w/RoyalPlayer * -SoLunar (7*) w/Zoroamaster * -Ignite (8*) w/UserMatt & Enozre * -Leaping (7*) w/SirZaiss * -UltraLunar (6*) w/Zoroamaster * -Beam (7*) * -Pijatelo (10*) w/lot of italian people * -Shambolic (10*) w/Nosef & rayman2a * -Infernal Gust (10*) w/chocolateKittie & cybronaut * -Teknold Blast (10*) * -Star Gazing (8*) w/buttstallionpc * -B W (3*) * -Zephir (10*) w/a lot of italian people * -Insanit1 (6*) w/HDanke * -Encroachment (10*) * -Fuzzy (7*) w/ MrLumo, UserMatt18 & iZapper * -Warmth (4*) * -Blast Off (10*) w/Nexender * -FirePower (10*) w/IPJI * -Creator Contest * -Tapwreck (10*) Gallery Category:Players Category:Level creators